


I'm Supposed To Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Kittens, M/M, One Shot, Rich Levi, Tattoo Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), i guess anyway - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi feels bad and buys Eren a kitten idek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Supposed To Love You

Eren kicked of his shoes at the door, chucked his coat into a heap by the lamp, and lunged into the living room, collapsing on the sofa with a heavy sigh. The cool silence of the room began to soothe his headache and relax his tense body – a phenomenon which lasted all of twelve seconds, as his whole body seized up at the sound of a page turning. Instead of looked up, he squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in the sofa.

“Long day, Eren?”

The words sent shivers down his spine, and if he wasn’t so done with his wreck of a day, then he was ninety per cent sure he would have started crying there and then, “please Levi, I’m begging you, spare me the lecture on keeping the apartment tidy.” Levi wasn’t usually home this early on a Wednesday – if nearly seven in the evening counted as early, which Eren was pretty sure it didn’t. Levi gently put his book down, got up, and walked into the hall. He untied Eren’s laces, dusted the shoes off, and placed them on the shoe rack, then shook out his coat and hung it on its designated peg. Then he wandered back into the lounge, sitting on the sofa next to Eren. With some difficulty, he untangled Eren and pulled him closer so that the brunet’s head lay in his lap and he could twist his fingers into his hair.

“Why are you home so early anyway?”

Levi took a minute before answering the question, “I only had one client booked in for today and he had to cancel because his husband ended up in a car crash and went into theatre.” Eren’s eyes snapped open and rolled onto his back to look at Levi, “that’s awful! Is this the hot blond guy having the wings done?” The older man nodded quickly, “Erwin, yeah. Mike - his partner – is alive though, and thankfully all in one piece. I know the two of them quite well so I might stop by the hospital when he wakes up. I won’t charge them for today either, of course.” Eren hummed in agreement, stunned a little by the information. His boyfriend huffed and stroked Eren’s fringe off his face, “Dare I ask about your day?”

Eren groaned, rolling back onto his side and curling up, “Shadis is a fucking bastard and screamed at me because I’m not perfect-“

“Well he’s obviously wrong about that.”

Levi answered a little too quickly with a little too much conviction, and suddenly Eren was staring at him again; “Are you okay, Levi?”

He paused very briefly, before answering in a monotonous voice, “No. You live in my apartment and I barely see you because I work really late, I have heaps of money that I don’t spend on you at all, and I put massive restrictions on your life just because I’m obsessed with keeping my place clean.”

Eren rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, “you’ve been left alone with your thoughts too long.”

“I’m not wrong, Eren. I treat as if I don’t really love you and it’s shit.”

The brunet pushed himself upright and sat properly in Levi’s lap, kissing him slowly, “it’s fine. I know you love me.”

Levi’s voice remained level and low, “well I want to make it up to you.”

“This is only because of what happened to your client. You’re freaking out and overthinking things.”

“I’ll buy you that kitten.”

Eren blinked, his words turning to dust in his mouth, “you’ll what?”

Levi hesitated this time, clenching his jaw, “I’ll buy you the kitten you wanted.”

“Really?!” Eren had wanted a cat for as long as he could remember – unfortunately his boyfriend had turned out to be more of a dog person, and not a fan of cat hair covering every surface of the house. Eren couldn’t really blame him, he supposed, but every time they passed the pet store there was a new kitten that Eren had to have. And Levi, true to his stubborn nature, always denied him.

“Really. The grey one you saw on Saturday. I’ll buy it for you.”

Eren frowned at him, “Levi, you honestly don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

When Levi came home the next evening, he came in laden with shopping bags and a brand new, black cat carrier. Placing the bags carefully on the floor, he rested the carrier on the coffee table; “Eren!” The brunet stumbled sleepily into the lounge, immediately coming to his senses and he saw Levi unzipping the carrier and gently lifting out a small, grey kitten; “for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fob title. Unbelievable.
> 
> Written for insta.
> 
> Tuna sandwiches for reading, kudos, and comments.


End file.
